


犹大去了哪里

by Pyromani_A



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 基督睡不着时他做什么
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: “耶稣，要是你睡不着，我再去找你。”





	犹大去了哪里

基督环顾四周，看到天已经快要彻底黑了，门徒和人群跟着这些黑色的、又湿又冷的空气一圈一圈散去。他先是说了句：“玛利亚。”因为他肚子饿得要命，喉咙里头也渴，但当下没人吱声来照顾他，他只好把袍子往饿得塌下去的胃部裹了裹，这样没法缓解他的饥饿，但玛利亚不在身边，他也没什么心思吃东西。

他在一串灰黑色的石阶上坐下了，这些石头一开始是白色的，去年冬天有人用火燎了它一把，它就变了色，只剩外壳还是坚固的，坐在屁股底下叫人冷得胳膊上起鸡皮疙瘩。基督打了个寒战，盯着黑色的石阶看，这些石头叫他想起了犹大，于是他又问：“犹大呢？”他叫住彼得，彼得就停下脚步，没再随着人流往外走。基督问他：“犹大去了哪里？”

彼得没答话，回过头去跟约翰说了几句，片刻后他转回头来，回答说：“我们不知道犹大在哪儿。”说这话时，他的神情有点儿羞愧，但又没那么羞愧，他只是答不出来基督的一个问题，他经常答不出基督的问题。基督瞧着他，感觉有点儿怜悯，假如换做犹大，犹大会说“鬼知道你要找的人往哪儿去了”。基督只能叫彼得去跟着约翰找点儿晚饭填肚子去。

稍晚的时候，玛利亚带着一些面包和榛果回到安歇的屋子。她径直推开房门，除了木板嘎吱一声响之外，她一点儿动静也没发出来。基督正侧躺在光秃秃的床板上，面朝墙壁，用袍子和一张编织毯当被子。玛利亚站在他身边，点了一盏蜡油几近焦枯的灯，悄声说：“吃点儿东西再睡吧。耶稣，我给你带了晚餐。”

基督在墙壁上看到自己的影子，屋子门窗缝隙里透出的风刮着灯光摇摇晃晃的，因此他的影子也在晃，好像他是在冰原上睡觉，被冻得快要死了似的。他爬起身，边说“谢谢，玛利亚”边接过半截被撕开的面包，是纯麦的，硬邦邦的边缘在他吞咽的时候硌着他的喉咙口。玛利亚告诉他她已经吃过了，又递了一点葡萄酒到他嘴边。玻璃杯是干净的，但由于质地低劣——也有可能是玛利亚将它洗了太多回，而显得灰扑扑。基督只喝了一口就不喝了，这酒散发着一点樱桃味道，面包他也只吃了玛利亚最开始递给他的半截。

玛利亚听到他解释说“我不饿”之后就把东西全收了起来。她跪坐在床边的地上，两只手交叠搁在膝头，等基督重新躺下，她用手掌摸了摸他的额头。基督没拒绝她，他阖上眼睛，眼皮上还是有烛灯深黄色的光在晃。过了好一会儿，他哑着嗓子问：“玛利亚，你知道犹大什么时候回来吗？”

玛利亚没有立刻回答，大概是摇了摇头，然后她说：“耶稣，我不知道。”之后他们没人说话了。她又再待了几分钟，瞧见基督闭上眼睛再没张开看她，她就像来的时候那样悄无声息地出去了。走时将窗和门都关了起来。

过了午夜，基督从睡眠中惊醒过来。他睡得并不很深，窗户外头刮的冷风和已经熄灭的烛灯都没有叫他做恶梦。他醒过来，因为他听到屋里墙的另一端传来一点声响，像野生的动物跳到地上，爪子在地面发出轻微碰撞声。基督很快从床上下来，没有将灯重新点上，只穿了鞋绕到屋子外头，伸手敲了两下隔壁的房门。

他看到头顶上有零星半点的星光，没有云。夜里的风开始刮擦他的头发和袍子，冷得要死，他眼睛都被自己的头发刮得看不清东西了。犹大把门打开的时候，基督只能眯着眼睛瞧他，他抓着基督的胳膊让他们两人都进到屋子里来。

这间屋子里也只点了一盏小烛台，比基督房间里先前燃着的那盏更加暗一些。犹大先放开基督的手臂，再关上被风吹得晃动的门，等他转过身的时候，基督已经在他床边上坐下了。犹大站在屋子中央，没有动，屋子里只有床上能坐人。基督也没有开口叫他坐到自己身边。他注视着犹大，看到光线在他的右半边脸上投下一整片的黑色阴影，他握住自己的手说：“犹大，你今天去了哪里？”

犹大也盯着他，露出一个不大明显的笑容，消失得也很快。他没回答基督的问题，反倒问了另一个：“你呢？”他问，“耶稣，你今天去了哪里？”基督没说话，不出声地待了会儿。他握着自己的手指，看到犹大开始解开扣子、拉下外套的拉链，等到那件皮质夹克被扔到床脚，基督才说：“我今天午后去了广场，彼得和约翰一直同我在那儿，直到傍晚。”

犹大点了点头，动作挺敷衍，倒不像是不信任基督的样子。基督从来不说谎，犹大一定清楚这点，但也没像基督似的将今天的行踪全坦诚明白。他只说：“在我去的地方，有同是一家人的一伙人恶狠狠地扭打在一起。我叫他们住手，他们反而把我也打伤了。”

说完，他把领口朝肩膀拉开一点，露出点儿皮肤。基督从那儿看到一些青黑色的淤痕，从锁骨外侧直到犹大拉开的边沿，大概覆盖了整个肩膀。基督没再坐着了。他默不作声站起来，走到犹大旁边，把手指伸进他衣领里。

犹大侧了一下身，躲开之后又抓着基督肩膀朝门口推了一把。基督收回手，听到他说：“省着点儿。”推搡的力气并不大，基督只微微踉跄了一下就又站稳了，他站在先前犹大站的地方，犹大往床边走。基督没作声，只甩了甩手。“我没法治疗所有找上我的人。”过了片刻，他对犹大说。

犹大已经躺在床上，把外套裹在脚上盖好了。他的屋子里没有毛毯，只有一张化纤制成的薄毯子。听到基督说话，他又飞快地笑了一下，把薄毯拉到自己胸口。“晚安。”他打了个很大的哈欠，说的话也因而模模糊糊的，“耶稣，要是你睡不着，我再去找你。”

基督朝着床走了几步。犹大一只手垫在自己脑袋后面，另一只手垂到床边，基督走到那只手旁边就停下了。他注视着犹大和犹大半张没在阴影里的脸，犹大眯着眼睛看他，基督在这时候说：“犹大，合适的时候，你会来我想要你来的地方，到我想要你去的地方去吗？”

他没等犹大回答。犹大只是把眼睛睁大了点儿，基督俯下身，把一只手搁到他脖子侧面，亲吻了犹大的额头、眼皮和嘴巴。他吻犹大的眼皮时犹大把眼睛闭上了，那一部分跟着眼珠发颤的皮肤和他的嘴巴一样干燥，相较而言他的嘴巴更糟一些，表面上裂开了一道道的纹路，像快要脱水了，也像即将冻死的人。

基督碰了碰他的嘴巴就离开，犹大睁开眼睛，没什么反应，只是垂着的手指动了一下。基督离开之前又看了他一眼，心里想叫他早些去玛利亚那里弄点儿水喝，但他忍住了。时候很晚，屋里的灯也快烧干净了，玛利亚肯定在睡觉，彼得、约翰、雅各也在睡，基督站到外面的时候，听到他们隐约的呼噜声，现在还醒着的只有犹大和他自己。眼下犹大也重新闭上眼睛，基督合上门，朝着自己的屋子回去了。

END


End file.
